Sneezes
by Cherri Snow
Summary: The one thing that brings Natsume and Mikan are... SNEEZES! Obviously NxM! Extremely short one shot!


Sneezes

**Sneezes**

**Summary: ****The one thing that brings Natsume and Mikan are... SNEEZES?! Obviously NxM! One shot!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Author's Note: Everyone is 15 years old now. I don't know if someone already had this idea cuz (Ya! I use cuz and ya instead of 'cause' and 'yeah'! Don't like it? Oh well! I'm not changing it!) I didn't search around the whole world to find out! I think there might have been a story by SnowMirage (By the way, great authoress!) that wrote a Gakuen Alice story related to sneezes… By the way, you're going to get annoyed of the sneezes and beware of OOC-ness! Anyways, enjoy!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE OH SO GREAT TACHIBANA HIGUCHI-SAMA!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I OWN THE PLOT SINCE SOMEONE ELSE MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!!**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was late for class _again_. This morning Narumi will be teaching so he probably won't give me a harsh punishment if there was one at all. Then again, he probably won't even be there. That hopeless substitute that Narumi always leaves would probably be there. But I still don't want to take any chances. Who knows? Maybe Jinno would be there instead! I shivered at the thought of another cruel detention with Jinno. You'd think that after five years, I would've learned by now. But no. Though my appearance, alice control, and intellectual ability have changed for the better, being late is one of the things that haven't changed.

I arrived at the classroom panting like crazy. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. The substitute teacher ran out in a fit of tears. It looks like it's another "self study" day. Of course, nobody actually studies when the substitute leaves us to self study.

"Ohayou, mina-san!" I greeted cheerfully.

Suddenly I felt my nose getting tingly. I knew what was coming.

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed loudly.

There was sneeze number _52_ for this morning.

I spotted Hotaru and made a beeline to her.

"HOOOTAAARUUU!!" I ran to her in slow motion with open arms.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

This is another one of those things that haven't changed over the years. I crashed into the opposite wall leaving a 'Mikan dent'. Yuu helped me up.

"Thanks, Yuu!" I thanked him. "And ohayou!"

"Some things never change, huh?" Yuu chuckled. "Ohayou, Mikan-chan."

"Maybe someday Hotaru will let me give her my morning hug!" I said confidently. "And when that day comes, I don't want to miss it!"

"Good luck with that then!" Yuu walked away.

"ACHOO!!" That was number 53.

'What is up with me? I keep sneezing! Sneezing is normal for people but this is insane!' I thought. 'Maybe Nonoko-chan has some sort of potion that can stop my sneezes!'

"Nonoko-chan! Nonoko-chan!" I ran to Nonoko.

"What is it, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko looked up from her chemicals that she was mixing.

"What's up, Mikan-chan?" Anna looked up from her 'Cooking for Dummies' book.

"Do you have a potion or something that can make me stop sneezing? Some reason, I'm sneezing so-" I sneezed _again_. "-much. I think I have some sort of allergies that are getting to me."

Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and nodded. They looked back to me.

"We don't think that it's allergies. Do we, Anna-chan?" Nonoko giggled.

"Not at all! It's something much _much_ better than allergies!" Anna joined in the giggling.

"What is it?" I asked stupidly. "ACHOO!!"

"Someone is thinking or talking about you! And do you know what they say when you sneeze at this academy more than 25 times in an hour?" Nonoko asked.

**(A/N: I know that the 25 times in an hour is totally off the wall and wrong but I wanted to add that in there. And I don't know if it was thinking or talking so let's pretend it's both and this is how it goes!)**

"N-no." I shook my head slowly.

"They say that there isn't just a person that is thinking or talking about you. That person is actually in love with you! The more you sneeze, the more you can tell that that person loves you!" Anna said with stars in her eyes. "And with how much you've been sneezing, that person really loves you!"

"You're so lucky! I'm so jealous of you!" Nonoko said with the same stars in her eyes.

"Eh?! So you're saying that someone l-loves me?!" I gasped. "ACHOO!!"

"More and more by the second!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"No way! Who would love someone like me?" I said in doubt.

"That's for you to find out! Good luck with that! We'd love to help find out who you're secret admirer is but we have creations to make!" Anna said.

"Why don't you try writing down the names of all guys you know?" Nonoko suggested. "Then you can eliminate them one by one!"

"Okay! Thanks!" I walked to my seat.

I took out a notebook and a pen.

'I guess I'll just do this at the Sakura Tree since it's quieter and I could think better.' I thought.

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed.

I walked to the Sakura Tree with the notebook and pen. When I arrived, I didn't see anyone there so I sat down with my back against the trunk. I started writing down the names. Yuu. Koko. Mochu. Ruka. Tsubasa. Megane. Natsume.

**(A/N: Megane is Tsubasa and Misaki's friend that wears glasses and has the soul transfer alice.)**

I drew hearts by the ones that it was most likely. There was one heart by Mochu's name, two hearts by Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa, and Megane's name, and three hearts by Ruka's name.

'I guess Ruka is the most likely to like me since his face is always turning red when he's with me. But maybe that's just my imagination or it's for something else…' I thought.

I started doodling hearts all over the notebook while I was thinking.

'Oh ya. For Natsume… Hmm…' I thought.

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of a loud sneeze. I looked down to see who the dead idiot that dared to trespass my territory. I should've guessed. Mikan. I noticed that she was doodling little hearts all over a notebook and she was in deep thought. I could see a list of names on the notebook. But when I looked closer, I could see that it was more than just a normal list of names. It had only _guy_ names. I immediately felt the flame of jealousy burn inside me.

**(A/N: By the way, Natsume was sleeping on one of the branches of the Sakura Tree if you didn't figure it out. But Mikan didn't know that he's there since he was hidden in the tree. And for those that are thinking 'How come Mikan is sneezing if Natsume is the one who is making her sneeze and he's sleeping?!', people can't dream about other people?)**

"ACHOO!!" Mikan sneezed.

'What's up with this list?! There are only guy names on it and there are _hearts_ all over it!' I thought jealously, ignoring the sneeze. 'Don't tell me that this is a list of how much she likes each person on that list! And how many hearts there are by it is how much she likes that person! Why are there so many hearts by Ruka's name?! And more importantly, why are there _no hearts_ by _my_ name?!'

I took my jealousy and anger out on a leaf. The leaf burned then fell. It fell onto Mikan's notebook. She looked at the burnt leaf.

'Shoot! Now she knows that I'm here!' I thought.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Huh?" I picked up the burnt leaf. "Where did this come from?"

I looked up and saw Natsume.

"Natsume!" I said in surprise.

Natsume jumped down. I clutched the notebook against my chest so that he wouldn't be able to see. Having a list of who I think likes me is kinda embarrassing. And if Natsume sees it, he'll never stop teasing me about it.

"What's that for?" Natsume asked me.

"N-nothing." I answered quickly.

"What are those names for and what's up with all those hearts?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Y-you looked?!" I gasped.

"Answer my questions." Natsume said impatiently.

"Why should I?" I looked away.

"Because I said so." Natsume said threateningly.

"No!" I refused. "It's none of your business!"

"Since it has my name on it, it involves me." Natsume said. "So why are there hearts by all of them except for mine?"

"I don't have to tell you!" I said. "Why do you want to know so badly, anyways?!"

Suddenly I felt something warm on my lips. I realized that they were Natsume's lips. My eyes widened and I did the first thing that I could think of. I pushed him away.

"What the heck was that for?!" I demanded.

"You asked me why I wanted to know. That's why." Natsume shrugged as if he weren't angry before.

"That has nothing to do with it!" I said angrily.

"It has _everything_ to do with it." Natsume said. "Is that a list of how much you like each of them? Then do you really hate me?"

"Natsume, it's not what you think." I said but Natsume didn't seem to hear me.

"But I don't care how much you like anyone else. Even if you despise me and love my best friend." Natsume went on. "Or even that shadow freak. It won't stop me."

"Natsume, let me explain." I tried again.

"If you like one of those other guys, then I'll knock them down one by one. Even Ruka if I have to. I'll use any method to get rid of all of them so that I'll be the only one left." Natsume ignored me. "So that I'll be the only one left in your heart. So that I'll be the one that you'll love. And no one else. Because I love you!"

"Natsu-" I stopped when I realized what he said. "Wait. What? What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Natsume's bangs covered his eyes.

"Do you want me to explain the list?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"I already said that." Natsume said.

"Then you have to repeat what you said." I said. "I've been sneezing a lot lately so Anna and Nonoko said that someone loves me so I should make a list to see the person that it's most likely. And the more hearts by the name, the more likely. I was thinking about it for yours…"

"…" Natsume was obviously at lost for words

"So now you have to repeat yourself…" I said quietly.

"Why do I have to repeat myself when I know you heard it? I said 'I love you'!" Natsume said loudly. "And I'll do whatever it takes so that I'll be the one that you love!"

"That's what I thought you said…" I said in the smallest whisper. "But it looks like you won't have to go through many people. Or really any people…"

"Huh?" Natsume looked at me questioningly.

"Looks like the only person you'll have to go through with is yourself." I said quietly. "Because you're the one who I love."

**Two Years Later Under the Sakura Tree**

"Hold on. So who was it that kept making me sneeze?" I asked.

"You haven't figured that out by now? You really are a baka. But at least you're _my_ baka." Natsume said. "That was me. Because I always think about you."

We were silent for a while. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Hey, Natsume?" I said.

"Hm?" Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I'd mind sneezes if I knew that it were because of you." I said with a smile.

"Then get ready for a giant wave of sneezes." Natsume smirked.

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed. "Thanks Natsume. I love you too."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**Wow. This one took longer to write than I thought it would. A LOT longer. Talk about major writer's block! Well, that and I've just been super lazy. Anyways, this one came out crappier than I was expecting. Oh well. It just popped in and I had to get rid of it. Back Sakura Heart and Kodomo no Alice…**


End file.
